Jade
by Jewal-Angel
Summary: A romance story of a girl who finally finds her prince.....No Yuuri. A lot of twists from the anime....PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kyou Kara Maou. I only take credit for Jade and some of the story line.**

**AN: I hope you all enjoy this fic. I started writing this back in March of 2005….so I doubt it's a really great fic, but please read and review. Thank you, enjoy.**

Jade 

**Part the First**

"Jade, honey, time to get up!" Jade's mother called up the stairs.

"Just 5 more minutes," Jade mumbled.

Jade hopped out of bed a few minutes later. She grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. She got washed up and then dressed.

She was 5'4" tall. She was slim and beautiful. All the guys wished they could have her. She didn't have a boyfriend; she thought that her studies were more important right then. She had long beautiful brown hair and beautiful green eyes. She had a light tan that just perfected her beauty.

Summer was just around the corner. It was the last time Jade would set foot in her school. Jade didn't want to go, but she had to. She went downstairs to get breakfast.

Jade was 18 years old, and just last week she graduated. She was going back to school to see her teachers and friends one last time before her real life would begin.

It was a gorgeous spring Friday morning in May. Birds were out welcoming the day. Dogs barked as the mailman went door to door.

"Mornin' Jade," her mother greeted as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," Jade replied as she opened a window and took in a big breath of air. "Beautiful day."

"Sure is," Jade's mother replied. "Have a seat, breakfast will be ready in a minute."

She sat down at the kitchen table. Her mom wore a light pink dress that stopped at her knees. On top of that was a white apron. On her feet were little white slipper shoes. Her hair was dyed brown. Her eyes were green. Jade wore a pair of blue jeans, a white tank top, and Avia tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail.

The kitchen had plain white walls. Only one picture hung on the wall by the doorway. It was a picture of her father and older brother. They had died in a terrible accident. Only her and her mother are left in the family.

"It has been ten years to the day," Jade's mother said when she noticed Jade looking at the picture. Then she laid down a plate full of eggs, sausage, and toast.

Jade nodded in agreement. Her brother had brown hair and green eyes just like her, and was 10 when the picture was taken. Her father was the same. (AN: Except age, dah) The picture was of them smiling and enjoying themselves. Behind them was a beautiful lake. The picture was taken only a few hours before they died.

Jade and her mother ate their breakfast in silence. When they were finished, Jade piled the dishes up and sat them in the sink.

"Well, I'm off," Jade said as she headed towards the door.

"Have fun," her mother called after her.

Jade slowly walked to school, which was a good 30-minute walk away. She thought about what had happened in the last ten years. Thought about how everything has changed. Thought about the next ten years.

She had reached the school sooner than she had expected. The school was huge with over 3500 students. The building was old, made out of bricks and stone. It was a 4-story building. She walked up the large set of stairs, a good 2 minute climb. And then she headed into the school.

Student's work lined the hallways. The trophies the sports teams had won were shiny and glowed from the light. She knew exactly whichs ones were because of her. She had been the greatest volleyball, track, and soccer player in her four years at the school. She sighed and glanced at the trophies as she walked by.

She walked to the auditorium where all the other graduated students were. She hadn't run into any friends. They had all started their summer vacation to go to beaches before they were going to be packed. She spent that whole morning in that room, talking with teachers and other classmates.

She ate lunch, which was given by the school, for free. By the time she left it was 12:30. She thought about what to do with the rest of her life. Her mother and her didn't have enough money to send her to college, so she thought about possible jobs. She thought about working at the local grocery store, McDonalds and other fast food places, and many secretary positions. Nothing caught her attention though.

She reached home about one o'clock. Her mom was sitting on the couch watching the news.

"I'm back," Jade said as she stood in the living room doorway.

"How was it?" asked her mother.

"A bit boring," Jade answered. "I'm going to lay back down."

"OK," replied her mother. "I should get ready for work. Katie called off so I'll be working with Chris." She turned off the TV and headed to the kitchen.

Jade went upstairs to her room. Her room was painted light blue, including the door, dresser, nightstand, and vanity. Blue was her favorite color. There was a window right above her bed on the other side of the room. To the right, at the foot end of the bed, there was a sliding door that led out onto a small balcony. Jade got changed into her pajamas. Her pajamas consisted of a white t-shirt and a pair of light purple pants that had monkey faces printed all over them. Each face had a different expression and was turned a different way. She laid down on top of her covers and drifted off to sleep.

She felt warm, so she awoke. She looked around her. She was no longer in her room. She was on a beach. She stood up and took a good look around. She was the only one there. She noticed what she was now wearing. She wore a white tank top and a pair of blue jean shorts. The ocean reached as far as she could see. There was only about 5 feet of sand lining the border of the ocean. Then there was grass and about 3 feet from the edge of sand, there was a dirt road. She walked to the road. Stood in the middle. She looked in both directions, thinking about which way to go.

She thought it was all a dream. So she figured she would enjoy it, while it lasts at least. After about 5 minutes, she thought of which direction to go. She followed the road for about 15 minutes, or so it seemed. Then she ran into a young girl, no more than 8 or 9 years old.

The girl looked frightened. She was carrying a basket of flowers. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She had freckles on her cheeks. The girl wore a white cloth that wrapped her hair up out of her eyes. She had on a lighter shade of brown colored dress with a white apron on top.

Jade took one more step towards her and said, "Hello, do you know where we are?"

The girl just starred like a deer caught in headlights. Then after a short pause, the girl began to scream, and then run away. Jade followed her for a moment, trying to stop the girl, "Wait, don't cry." But the girl kept running, so jade stopped and stood in the middle of the road.

After the girl ran out of sight and her screams died out, Jade thought about why the girl reacted in such a manner. Then, she began walking in the same direction that the girl ran. After a few steps, a man riding a horse was making his way towards her.

Jade stopped and stepped out of the way. When the man reached her, he stopped his horse and just starred at her. She thought maybe this was the people's custom, so she just starred back.

Soon the man hopped off his horse and drew out a sword from his side. He pointed his sword right up against her breast. He was taller than her by several inches. He also had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore silver armor. He wasn't a bit handsome. Jade thought that he was the ugliest man she had ever seen. She wondered why she would ever dream up a man that looked like him.

"Why are you here?" the man asked. He had a deep annoying voice.

"I don't know," Jade answered. She was starring at the sword now. She wasn't afraid, because it was her dream.

"I know why," the man went on. "You are here to destroy us, aren't you?"

"I told you I don't know why I'm here. And why are you pointing that sword at me?" Jade replied. "I know nothing of wanting to destroy you."

"Whatever," the man said. "I should kill you for trying to harm a poor little girl. Just how cowardly are you? She didn't even have a weapon."

"What are you talking about? I wasn't trying to harm her. I merely asked her a question. And I don't have a weapon so why are you trying to harm me? You must be the village coward," Jade answered. She was confused about everything. Why the girl screamed and ran away. Why this man is pointing a sword at her. Why she even dreamt about all of this.

"Don't play dumb with me," the man replied. In his anger he drew his sword back and started making a notion as if he was going to strike her with it.

Even though she thought it was all a dream, Jade let out a scream. She closed her eyes, clasped her hands together, and prayed to wake up. For if one dies in her sleep, the sensation would cause the one's mind to stop everything, and that person would actually die. (AN: Or so people say…)

Suddenly she heard a clash of metal. She opened her eyes slowly and slowly dropped her still clasped hands. What she saw was two swords against each other. She looked to see who was holding the other sword. It was another man. He had brown hair and deep brown eyes. About 6' tall. He wore a light brown uniform. It looked like a soldiers uniform. The men were just starring at each other. Jade slowly took a few steps back, away from the men and their swords.

"What are you doing this far in Mozoku territory?" the new man asked the other.

"Never mind that. This woman tried to kill one of the civilians nearby," the ugly man answered.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to kill her, I was simply asking her a question," Jade replied in her defense.

The second man turned his head slightly and glanced at her.

"None the less, you shouldn't be in our territory," the brown haired man said as he turned his attention to the other man.

Then from the direction Jade had come from, several men on horses came closer and closer.

"I'm not finished with you yet, woman," the blonde haired man said. He hopped onto his horse and quickly ran off.

"Thank you," Jade said to the brown haired man.

The man looked at her. He put his sword away. Hopped onto his own horse and then said, "No problem, Your Majesty." Then he reached down a hand to help her onto the horse.

"Your Majesty?" Jade replied. Then she grabbed hold of his hand and hopped onto the horse, behind him.

"I'll explain on the way," he answered.

"To where?" Jade asked.

"To your castle," the man replied.

"Oh. Do you have a name?" Jade asked.

"My name is Konrad," he said.

Then he turned the horse around to face the men who had rode up earlier and started walking forward. The men parted, and bowed their heads down as he moved between them. Jade was looking around, astonished. Then the men drew together and followed behind them.

Konrad explained that his people are called Mozoku. He also said that Jade was the Queen of all the Mozoku territory and its people. He said she had special powers, but he doesn't have any such powers. He explained that Jade was to lead the Mozoku to victory in the war or wars to come.

After a distance, Konrad stopped the horse. He got down and then helped Jade down. A man approached with another horse.

"You need to ride him the rest of the way," Konrad said as he helped Jade onto the horse.

"Why?" Jade replied once she was ready to embark again.

"To show the people that you are a great person," Konrad answered as he got on his horse.

"Right," Jade said. She was, by now, completely confused.

Then they began to move forward again. Jade thought about how grateful she was to spend all last summer on a ranch learning how to ride a horse, archery, how to swim, and how to survive in the wild. She still doesn't know why she let her mother talk her into going to the range in the first place, but she's grateful for it.

They reached the town in a few more moments. Up on a nearby mountain there was a castle. A long road stretched up to it. So they had arrived, and Jade was still confused about this dream of hers….

**AN: Thank you for reading my fic. I once again hope you enjoyed it. It seems to be a boring read, but I promise you that it will get better. I hope you will continue reading my fic, so please review and then go check out the next part.**

**Thank you**

**Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kyou Kara Maou. I only take credit for Jade and some of the story line.**

**AN: I hope you all enjoy this fic. So the first part was slow…but not this one! Read on to find out what happens to Jade now…then review lol. Thank you, enjoy.**

Jade 

**Part the Second**

"That's the castle? It's huge," Jade said as they drew nearer and nearer to the small town and the castle up on a mountain.

Konrad didn't say anything.

As they walked through the town, the civilians waved, and so Jade waved back. Soldiers lined the road to stop people from running up to Jade. After a short while they reached the castle entrance. They continued to move. Finally they stopped in front of the stairs at the façade of the building. Konrad and Jade got off their horses.

"This is her?" a man said looking down at Jade from the stairs.

"Yes," Konrad simply answered.

The new man had blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a blue uniform and a sword at his side. He was so cute, cute is an understatement, he was hot. Maybe 5' 7" tall. Looked about Jade's age, maybe 19 years old.

"Your Majesty!" another man pleaded. He was tall, about 5' 10". He had silver hair and light blue eyes. He wore a white uniform. "My name is Gunter. I'm your personal assistant."

"Nice to meet you," Jade greeted as she gave a soft head bow.

"Welcome," another voice said. He was 6' 4" tall. He wore a dark green outfit with a sword on his side. His hair was a dark gray with light grays here and there. His eyes were dark green. "My name is Gwendal."

"Nice to meet you all." Jade said.

"Please, follow me." Gunter said as he motioned towards the front doors of the castle, behind the blonde haired man, who was still standing on the steps looking down at her.

As she drew nearer to him, he introduced himself. "My name is Wolfram. Pleased to meet you, Your Majesty."

Then he began to walk down the steps, Jade couldn't respond because Gunter was dragging her off by her arm.

They entered the castle. It was made out of stone. Jade followed Gunter while Konrad followed them both. Gunter led the way to Jade's bedroom.

"This is Your Majesty's room. I hope you find it comforting," Gunter said as he opened the door.

Jade walked in and looked around. "Thank you."

The room was a fair size. The bed was a king's size, and was in the center and up against the far right wall. It had blue covers and sheets. There was a large dresser in the far left corner. Straight a head of the door was glass doors that led to a balcony.

"In the dresser you will find clothes that you can get changed into. Now if you will follow me, I'll show you to the baths," Gunter said as he walked back out into the hall.

Gunter led her to the baths, directly down the hall from her room. Konrad was still following.

"May I ask why you're following us?" Jade asked when they reached the baths.

"It is my duty to protect you, I don't believe it is safe to leave you alone with Gunter," Konrad answered. "Lets just say he's horny and perverted." The last part he whispered into her ear.

"Oh, thanks for the advice," Jade whispered back.

"I'll let you get a bath, I'll see you again at dinner," Gunter said as he left the room and walked down another hall.

"I'll do the same," Konrad said then he too left.

Jade looked around, saw no one, and closed and locked the door. She got undressed and stepped into the bath. The bath is just a pool. She washed up. About 20 or 25 minutes later, she got out and dried off. She wrapped the towel around her and gathered up her clothes. She unlocked the door, opened it and started walking to her room.

On her way back to her room, she saw Wolfram again. They didn't say any words but she could tell he was checking her out. The towel stopped about ¼ of the way down her thighs. As she passed him, she was close to her room so she turned around and walked the rest of the way, a good 3-step walk, backwards. Wolfram was also turned around and walking backwards. Then she entered her room and locked the door.

Once in her private room, she dropped her clothes on the bed and unwrapped the towel and put that on the bed. She walked over to the dresser and opened up the drawers. Everything was black. She pulled out a pair of black underwear, black bra, black shirt, and a black skirt. She then got dressed. The skirt stopped half way down her thighs. She looked next to the dresser and found a pair of black high heel shoes. She got out a pair of black stockings and put them and the shoes on.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" Jade asked as she walked to the door.

"Konrad, Your Majesty," Konrad replied.

Jade opened the door and there was Konrad.

"Dinner is ready," Konrad said. "Please follow me."

Without a word, she followed Konrad to the dinning room. Gunter, Gwendal, and Wolfram were already seated. The table was round. Konrad pulled out a seat and Jade sat down. Konrad sat on her left, then Gunter, then an empty seat, then Gwendal, and finally on her right was Wolfram. She wondered why there was one empty seat.

Less than a minute after Jade had sat down, a woman came walking up to the table. She was about 5' tall, with long blonde hair that reached her thighs. She had light green eyes. She looked somewhat like Wolfram. Everyone around Jade stood, so she stood too. The woman came running over to Gwendal and hugged him. Then over to Konrad, same thing, hugged him. Then she ran behind Jade and over to Wolfram, and hugged him. Jade was confused, thinking _Who is this woman?_

"Mother, stop it," Wolfram said as he tried pulling away from the blonde woman.

The blonde released him and went over to the empty seat and sat down. "So, you must be the new Queen," she said looking over at Jade.

"She is," Konrad replied for her.

"Nice to see you again, M'lady," Gunter said to the woman.

"She is our mother, and the former Queen," Konrad whispered to Jade. When he said our, he made a gesture to Wolfram and Gwendal.

"Thank you," Jade whispered the reply to Konrad.

"So what have you been up to, Mother?" Wolfram said in an irritated tone.

"Oh, same old same old," she answered with a smile across her aged face. "So, My Queen, my name is Asthenia, and my I be so bold as to ask your name."

"My name is Jade, it is a pleasure to meet you Asthenia," Jade replied looking at her with a smile.

"Jade, what a beautiful name. Don't you think Wolfram?" Asthenia said.

"Of course," Wolfram said looking down at the empty place on the table, where his plate should be.

"Now where is our meal?" Asthenia said as she looked around trying to find a maid.

"Coming, your grace," a servant said as he held a door open as several more servants came out carrying plates.

They sat the plates down and then moved up against a wall, waiting for someone to finish so they can take the plates away. Jade watched as they placed themselves against the wall so that they would not be noticed easily as everyone ate. No one said a prayer or anything. Which she was thankful for since she isn't religious. They just ate with quite communication to someone beside them. Talking about this and that, and every once in a while talk about the food. Jade didn't speak, she tried to be careful not to do anything wrong in their customs.

After Jade had become satisfied that she new how to act during the meal, she began to talk to the others. She asked questions about the Mozoku people. She learned that the Mozoku people are different from humans. They can use some magic. But only certain Mozoku actually can because they are trained to. She learned that Gwendal can control the ground, and that Wolfram can control fire. Konrad, though his mother is a Mozoku, can't use such power because his father was a human. She also learned that the man who tried to kill her earlier was a Mozoku, but he went to the human's side, and he doesn't control any element or use magic.

When the meal ended, Jade went outside, Konrad went with her as protection. She noticed a garden and went for a walk threw it. Konrad began telling her what the flowers were called. She began to walk threw another garden. Konrad told her that in this garden, all the flowers don't have names. They are unique flowers created by a Mozoku King whose wife loved flowers. As she walked threw the garden she recognized what kind the flowers were. They were all roses. After that she returned to the castle.

"Your Majesty," Gunter said when Jade entered the castle.

"Please, call me Jade," Jade said, she didn't like being called 'Your Majesty' by friends.

Gunter began to smile a devilish smile. Then his nose began to bleed. Jade took a step back. Konrad hit Gunter on his head and whispered under his breath "Pervert." Jade saw the look on Konrad's face and she began to laugh. Gunter stood back up and looked at Jade, then the smile came back and the nosebleed began again.

"Stop thinking those thoughts," Konrad ordered Gunter as he yet again hit him on the head.

"Jade, you are lucky to have the best swordsman in the land protecting you." Gunter said as he looked at Konrad with an angry, evil face.

"Thank you. Now what did you want me for?" Jade asked helping Gunter off the floor.

"Don't answer that. He probably wanted to see if you would help him in his perverted thoughts." Konrad said as he gave Gunter an evil glance.

"I'm not that bad." Gunter said now standing on his feet. He had a hand around Jade, but not touching her, so she didn't know.

Konrad noticed this and grabbed Jade's wrist and pulled her towards him as he hit Gunter on the head again.

"Ouch." Gunter said as he rubbed his head. "Not so hard next time."

"You probably deserved it, you rotten pervert." Wolfram said as he walked up to the group. "Um, Konrad. Why are you holding Her Majesty close to you?"

Jade and Konrad looked at each other. Then Konrad let go of her and began to blush. She took a step away and began to blush too. Then she knelt next to Gunter to check his head.

"Is he ok?" Konrad asked moving toward Wolfram. His cheeks still red.

Jade let out a gasp and slapped Gunter's right cheek. "Oh, he'll be just fine." She got up and walked away from Gunter, facing him so that she knows every move he makes. She backed up against the wall and stayed there.

From Wolfram and Konrad's position, they couldn't see what he did.

_Why that horny bastard! How dare he touch me like that!_ Jade thought as she glared at Gunter who was now sitting on the floor.

"What did he do?" Wolfram and Konrad said at once. Konrad moved to Gunter and grabbed his shirt and made a fist with the other hand. Wolfram moved to Jade. Once there, he took up a protective stance.

"I did nothing to deserve this." Gunter said in his defense.

"You touched my butt, you horny bastard. Don't lie!" Jade said holding her butt with both hands so he can't touch her.

Konrad looked at Gunter. Then he dropped his fist and picked Gunter off of the floor. Wolfram turned around to face Jade and noticed her holding her butt.

"Is that really a bad thing?" Wolfram said as he looked Jade up and down, taking in every curve of her body. "Now I see why Gunter is being so horny. Konrad did you look at her?"

Jade was mad. Suddenly a loud slap could be heard. Jade slapped Wolfram on his left cheek. "I think you could be perverted."

Everyone just stood there looking at her. Wolfram grew angry.

"You should take that back Your Majesty." Gunter said.

"No I'll never take it back." Jade said. Then she slipped away from Wolfram and headed towards her room.

Konrad looked at Wolfram then headed after her. "Your Majesty…"

"Please, call me Jade." Jade said, still angry and heading towards her room.

"Jade do you realize what you just did?" Konrad asked.

"I slapped him and called him perverted." Jade replied.

"A slap with an open hand on ones left cheek is a marriage proposal." Konrad said.

"What?" Jade said. That got her attention. She stopped and turned to face Konrad. She could still see Wolfram and Gunter, but now there was another figure, Asthenia, who is Wolfram's, Konrad's, and Gwendal's mother. She started walking back to apologize when she heard Asthenia calling her name and running towards her, pulling Wolfram with her.

**AN: Thank you for reading my fic. Things are starting to heat up and Jade can't seem to stop them…Is this still just a dream? What will happen with this supposed wedding? Read on and find out!…Review first please lol**

**Thank you**

**Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kyou Kara Maou. I only take credit for Jade and some of the story line.**

**AN: I hope you all enjoy this fic. Marriage? What a whacko dream…What's to happen next? Please read and review. Thank you, enjoy.**

Jade 

**Part the Third**

"So, Jade, you and my son are to be wed. I can't wait." Asthenia said as she pushed Jade into Wolfram, causing them to grab hold of each other.

"No, you don't understand. I didn't mean it that way." Jade tried to reply but Asthenia was already telling the maids to gather materials for a dress. She looked up at Wolfram. Her hands clenched the fabric on his arms. His hands where resting on her waist. She blushed and stepped away from him. She looked at the maids as they left.

Asthenia hugged Jade. She broke the hug and grabbed Jades' wrist and pulled Jade towards her room. Once in the room, She closed the door and looked Jade over. "What a beautiful woman you are. You would look stunning in the dress I have planned."

Jade put her hands on her hips and replied, "I didn't know I was proposing to him. I take it back."

Asthenia shook a finger at Jade. "You can't. It's been too long. To take it back, you should have said something right after you did it."

Jade dropped her hands and sighed. She would have a hard time getting out of this mess. "I'm too young to get married right now." She finally spoke.

"How old are you?" Asthenia asked.

"I'm only 18." Jade answered.

Asthenia smiled. "If you were my daughter, I would have had you married by 16. 16 is the legal age for marriage. You're a bit older, but still young." She looked at the door when there was a knock. She told the quest to come in.

The door opened and Konrad, Wolfram, Gunter, and Gwendal came in. Konrad looked at Asthenia and stood against the far wall. Wolfram didn't bother to look at his mother. He starred at Jade. He walked to Jade and threw his arms around her. Jade didn't want to do anything for fear that she would mess up again. Wolfram whispered in her ear, "Don't let my mother get to you too much." He let her go and stood back to watch the event. Gunter looked pained at Jade. Jade thought it was because she was to marry Wolfram and not him, thank the Lord. Gunter stood by the door. When Gwendal came in he closed and locked the door and then leaned against it. Jade had no way to escape.

The room fell into silence for a few short minutes. Jade had sat down on Asthenia's bed. A knock was heard and Gwendal opened the door to allow four women in. They carried beautiful linens and silks. Gwendal closed, locked, and leaned against the door, yet again. Asthenia pulled Jade off the bed and stood her in the middle of an open area. She made Jade hold her arms straight out. The servant women put the clothes on the bed and one woman began taking Jades measurements, even with her clothes on. Jade didn't like this. Four men were in the room, and she had a woman sizing her up and saying aloud the measurements so another woman could write them down.

She didn't want to look at Wolfram, though she got a feeling that he was enjoying this. Gunter was in her sight and she could see that his nose was bleeding, no surprise there. She was finally allowed to put her arms down and the servant women began to cut fabric and stitch them together. Asthenia finally stepped to Jade and pulled Jade behind a dressing curtain. She helped Jade strip down to nothing. Jade felt a bit odd. The servants came around the curtain and put Jade in the quickly made dress.

Once the dress was on and properly fitted, the women backed away and looked at Jade. Jade looked down and saw how beautiful the dress looked on her. She was stunning. She whirled and the dress whirled with her. It fit tightly around the stomach, hips, and breasts. It was strapless. How these women could make such a beautiful dress in such a short time was beyond her. Asthenia left around the curtain with the servants.

"Gentlemen, Wolfram's bride." Asthenia introduced.

Jade hesitated for a moment and came out from behind the curtain. She kept her eyes on the floor. The dress touched the floor, but if she wore heels, the dress would barely touch it. It was a plain silk bodice with a plain silk skirt. The skirt flared out and was designed with what looked as pearls. The pearls were small. The bodice had the pearls too, but they were just in a simple design that went around the dress at the breasts. Everything was white.

Asthenia walked up to her and put a hand under Jade's chin. She slowly brought Jade's chin up and Jade saw the men's reactions. Gunter had a major nosebleed because the dress left little to the imagination. Gwendal smiled at her and nodded an approval. Konrad did the same, but he let out a whistle and winked at Jade. Finally, Jade turned to face Wolfram completely. She didn't look him in the eyes. She kept her head up, but her gaze was on the floor. Everyone left, first Gunter being dragged by Gwendal and Konrad, then the servants followed by Asthenia.

Wolfram slowly walked over to Jade and waited for Jade to bring her gaze up to meet his. Once she did, he smiled at her. "What do you think of the dress?" He asked her.

"I personally like it, though I keep trying to tell Asthenia that it's all a big misunderstanding." Jade replied.

"Good luck with that." Wolfram said. He put a hand around Jade's waist and pulled Jade to him. "I like the dress too." He played with the skirt with his other hand.

Jade watched the hand playing with the skirt. She sighed and leaned into Wolfram. She was tired and confused after the day's events. Wolfram looked down at her and held her tighter. Jade rested her head on him and drifted off to sleep. Wolfram picked her up and carried her out of the room. No one but the servants was in the hall. He told them to follow him. He put Jade down on her bed and told the servants to get her ready for sleep.

Jade awoke the next morning feeling wonderful. She looked around and almost screamed. She didn't realize where she was at first. She was in a king sized bed covered with blue sheets. She looked at the far wall and saw the unfinished yet perfect wedding dress hanging. She fell back on the bed and covered her face with the blanket. She couldn't believe she was still in the dream. After 5 minutes she got out of bed and got dressed for the day. The sun looked as though it was just beginning to rise. She opened the balcony doors and sat on a bench. Birds chirped and the sweet smells of spring woke her up completely. She didn't need coffee to wake up, like her mother. She sighed and looked out at the view.

Mountains were off in the distance. The sky was a beautiful blue. Barely any clouds. She could see birds flying in the air, singing their beautiful melodies. Today was going to be a very beautiful day.

She didn't hear a knock on her door. Wolfram was standing just inside the room and looked at the empty bed. He looked around and saw the balcony door open. He closed her bedroom door and crossed the room to the balcony doorway. He smiled as he passed the bed. Jade threw her nightclothes on it and her underwear on top. He almost wanted to pick up the underwear and inspect them, but he kept himself from doing so. He starred at Jade in silence.

She wore a black tank top and black shorts. Her hair was braided down her back. She had moved to the railing and leaned against it. The railing was carved stone. She admired the beauty of the castle. She could see down into the courtyard. Several men were training with Konrad. They had their swords out and were taking turns trying to defeat him. She smiled as a butterfly flew past her and landed on the railing near her. All the while Wolfram watched her.

He couldn't believe she was so gorgeous. Her smile was unbelievable. How he didn't really see her beauty before, he did not know, but now that he has finally accepted her as part of his life and as Queen, he has opened his heart to her. He only wishes that somehow, Jade will do the same to him.

He watched her for another few minutes before he rapped on the door that hung open. Jade turned her head sharply and looked at Wolfram. She turned the rest of her body to him. He had a hard time not to look down. He kept his eyes on hers. Even her eyes were beautiful. He smiled at her and said "Breakfast is being served shortly. I came to make sure you were awake."

"Thank you." She turned back towards the view and stood there for a few moments in silence. She watched as Konrad excused himself and entered the castle. "Well," she said finally, turning back to him, "we should get going."

Wolfram offered her his arm. "As you wish, My Queen."

Jade took his arm and he led her out of her room and to the outside table where they were to eat. Konrad, Gunter, Gwendal, and Asthenia were already waiting for them. Wolfram pulled her seat out and waited for her to sit before he took his place at the table.

"Good Morning Jade." Asthenia said as she smiled brightly at her. "What will you do today?"

"I don't know. What is it that I should do?" Jade asked, looking from Asthenia to Konrad and Gunter.

"You're duties as Queen can wait till tomorrow. Today, I suggest you get to learn about the country you rule." Konrad said.

Jade lowered her head and didn't speak until after the servants put the plates on the table. Before she could speak, Wolfram spoke up.

"We can take a horse ride around the country. Though you wont be able to see all of what you rule today, it would take several weeks to do that." Wolfram said.

"That sounds wonderful." Asthenia said and clasped her hands. "You two can get better acquainted."

Jade rolled her eyes. Wolfram blushed slightly.

Gunter cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm sure that sounds lovely, but Her Majesty will not go out and about without her advisor." He looked at Jade and smiled.

"Of course it wont be just Wolfram and Her Majesty." Gwendal informed. "Her Majesty would need her guards. Especially if he's going." He pointed to Gunter, who looked to be daydreaming and drooling.

"So, we'll all go." Jade smiled.

"Oh, not me darling." Asthenia said as she stood. "I am to make my leave. Today, I return to my own home, but rest assured, I'll be back in time for the wedding." She smiled and walked off.

Jade half cringed at her last words. She straightened herself and stood. As she did so, everyone else rose to their feet. "When will we leave?"

"When you are ready." Konrad said.

"Then we shall leave in an hour. I wish to get a bath." Jade said. At her words, she noticed Gunter had another nosebleed.

"If you need any help," Gunter said as he whipped his nosebleed, "any help at all, you can call me. I'll be more than happy to help."

"Why you…" Wolfram started towards Gunter with his fists clenched. "You sick, perverted, bastard!" and he lunged at him.

"HEY!" Gunter said and jumped away from Wolfram, "Her Majesty isn't your bride, yet." He smiled sheepishly. Wolfram glared at him and lunged at him again, but Konrad stopped him.

Jade turned and left without another word. Once at the bath she closed and locked the door behind her when she felt sure that the bath was empty. She washed, dried and redressed in the same clothes in roughly 45 minutes. She returned to her room and looked out at the mountains again. Soon she'll venture out and discover the natural beauty of the mountains. She could hardly wait.

Wolfram entered Jade's room. Yet again he found her on the balcony. He cleared his throat to announce his entrance.

Jade didn't turn around. "It's so beautiful," was all she said.

Wolfram moved next to her and leaned against the railing. "Did you not have such beauty in your world?"

"Where I come from, the world is very beautiful, but because of human ignorance, we have tainted some of that beauty. I cannot just simply look out my window and see such beauty as now." Jade said a bit angrily. "Though," she said more softly, "I am happy to be able to go and see this beauty close up."

Wolfram remained silent and thought about what Jade had said. After several minutes, a knock interrupted the silence.

"Come in." Jade called as she turned to face who was at the door.

Konrad and Gunter entered the room. Wolfram made a sound that sounded like a low growl. Gunter had immediately gone to Jade's side.

"Gwendal is seeing that the horses are ready." Konrad said as he glared at Gunter.

"I told him you don't need a horse," Gunter said as he placed an arm around Jade's shoulders, "you'll be riding with me."

Wolfram grabbed Jade around the waist and pulled her to him. "If she is to ride with anyone, it will be with me." He glared at Gunter. If looks could kill, Gunter would be six feet under by now.

"Um," Jade said, "I don't need to ride with anyone, I am fully capable of riding a horse by myself. Thank you."

Konrad nodded. "She can, I saw how she handled the horse yesterday."

Gunter and Wolfram starred at each other for a long while. Finally, Jade tried to get away from Wolfram, but he held her to tight. She gave up and leaned against him. He shifted slightly under her weight.

"Am I interrupting?" Gwendal said as he stood in the doorway.

Jade was relieved. "No. No, you're not."

"Are the horses ready?" Konrad asked as he moved towards the door.

"Yes. The cooks have prepared a lunch and dinner for us to take as well." Gwendal said.

Jade and Wolfram walked out of the room, Wolfram still holding her to his side by her waist. Konrad and Gwendal followed, keeping Gunter behind them. They walked out of the castle. Servants packed food into bags tied to the horses.

"Your Majesty," one of the servant men bowed. "This is your personal horse. She is called Mooneyes." He led Jade over to a black horse. Every inch of her coat was black, shiny, and beautiful. She had light blue eyes, hence the name Mooneyes.

"She's gorgeous," Jade said as she stroked Mooneyes' side. Jade saddled Mooneyes without any help, which shocked all but Konrad.

Konrad, Wolfram, Gunter, and Gwendal saddled their own horses and went to Jade's side. As they left the castle walls, Gwendal led the way. Wolfram was on Jade's right, Konrad was on her left, and Gunter followed behind her. Guards kept the people from coming too close.

**AN: Thank you for reading my fic. What a dream…What will happen to Jade and her guards? Will she ever wake up and forget about this odd dream? Please review and read on!**

**Thank you**

**Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kyou Kara Maou. I only take credit for Jade and some of the story line.**

**AN: I hope you all enjoy this fic. Just a stroll in the park…or rather a horse back ride of hell?? Please read and review. Thank you, enjoy.**

Jade 

**Part the Fourth**

They left the limits of the city and took a dirt road into a forest. There were several deer and rabbits. Jade smiled and closed her eyes. She listened to the birds singing their love songs. There was a soft scent of flowers mixed with the fresh bread that was hanging in bags from the horses.

She began to hum a little tune. The same tune her dad always hummed while they went camping or went on an outing. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't try to hide it; she was behind Konrad, Gwendal, and Gunter. Soon another fell, and another.

Wolfram noticed the tears and pulled his horse right along side Mooneyes. "Are you ok?" He whispered into her ear.

Jade nodded. "It's just my dad…" She wiped the tears away. "It's nothing really."

Wolfram didn't believe it. "We'll discuss it later then." He kept close to her side.

Jade fell silent and looked around. Something started moving in a nearby bush. She stopped her horse and climbed off for a closer look. Wolfram stopped his horse and jumped off to stay by Jade's side. The others did just the same.

"What is it?" Konrad asked, trying to follow Jade's gaze.

"I…I don't know." Jade said, she slowly began to approach the bush.

"Whoa! Wait." Wolfram said and got between Jade and the bush, his hand on his sword.

Jade stopped walking and looked over Wolfram's shoulder. The others stood by Jade and also had their hands on their swords. Wolfram moved towards the bush and a small creature jumped out at him. Jade jumped backwards and let out a yelp. Wolfram unsheathed his sword quickly and the creature started running towards Jade. Before Jade could move, Wolfram attacked the creature. Jade turned and closed her eyes before she could see what happened next, though she could hear the sword cut the animals' flesh. She moved to Mooneyes and rested her head on Mooneyes' neck, throwing her arms around the horse.

Wolfram came over and placed a hand on the back of Jade's neck and slowly massaged it. "Alright?"

"What was that?" Jade asked.

"Though it looks cute and sweet, the baskel is a very aggressive creature." Gwendal said.

"And very poisoness and dangerous." Konrad added.

"We have yet to find a cure to the poison it secretes into it's prey. There was no other choice but to kill it before it harmed you." Gunter said.

Jade nodded and climbed back onto Mooneyes. "I will be more careful next time." She said to Wolfram. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I-"

"No problem." Wolfram interrupted. He got on his horse and they started moving again.

Jade paid close attention as Gunter, now on her left, began telling her the different types of animals and plants. There were many animals and plants like the ones back on Earth, but some she had never heard before, like the baskel, which was a lot like the chipmunk, besides the dangerous part.

They finally exited the forest and were now in a large clearing. The grass was fairly tall. Jade could see the birds flying overhead. A few deer were scattered along the tree line.

"It's almost lunch time. We'll remain in the field and eat before heading off again." Gwendal said. He led them further into the field before stopping his horse and dismounting.

Jade got down and saw a bunny not far off. She tried to sneak up on it, but it heard her and hopped off, disappearing in the grass. "Urgh!" Jade said before turning back towards the group. Wolfram was still on his horse. He smiled down at her and dismounted.

"What time is it?" Jade asked, looking up at the sun.

"We have about an hour before lunchtime." Gwendal said as he untied the bags from the horses.

Jade's face lit up and she smiled brightly. She grabbed Wolfram's hand and pulled him after her as she started running off. "Time to have some fun." She let go of his hand after a moment and ran full blast out into the meadow. She stopped and fell backwards out of breath.

"What…was that…about?" Wolfram said between gasps of breath as he came to stand beside her. He put his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Just for the hell of it." Jade said and got to her feet.

"Hey!" Konrad yelled. Jade and Wolfram looked back at him. "Catch!" He threw something into the air.

Jade moved to catch it. She caught it and was able to see what it was. It was a ball made of light stone. It was only the size of Jade's palm. She looked up and threw it back to Konrad. "So," she asked Wolfram, "What kind of sports do you have here?"

Konrad threw the ball back, and Wolfram caught it this time. "Kelticball, which is played with this ball," Wolfram held up the small ball they were throwing before throwing it back to Konrad, "and a stick of keltic wood. Then there's cusball, where you kick a fairly large ball. But the biggest sport here is bumpball; you use your arms to bump a medium sized ball from one side of a net to the other. Did you have sports like these?"

Jade caught the ball. "Yeah. Your kelticball sounds a lot like my baseball, cusball sounds like my kickball, and bumpball is my volleyball." She stood sideways to Konrad and stood as if she were going to pitch the ball at a baseball game. "This is how I would pitch the ball in a baseball game." She pitched the ball straight to Konrad, who caught the ball and immediately rubbed his hand from the impact. "Sorry!" she called to him.

"Maybe when we return from our trip we'll have you play some of our sports." Wolfram said. They continued passing the ball to each other. Soon, Gwendal joined them and they enjoyed themselves as the air blew gently around them, not too hot, not too cold.

After a while, Jade began to grow hungry. She walked to Konrad and Gwendal, Wolfram close behind, and gave Mooneyes and the other horses some water. "I'll get our lunch ready." She started going through some of the bags and pulled out fresh bread and cheeses. There was some meat wrapped up, so she pulled that out too. She began to make them all sandwiches.

The four men sat on the ground near Jade and smiled their thanks when Jade gave them their sandwiches. She sat with them and they ate as they talked more about the history and people of the Mozoku. Mozoku had been around for many hundreds of years. The first Mozoku's hid in the population of the humans, not knowing there were more like them until a brave Mozoku came forward about his ability and soon became the first King. He was crowned 600 years ago and became King Joxum. From then on, only descendants of King Joxum were able to rule the Mozoku people. That law was changed 150 years ago when the King died without having any children; the Queen remarried and had a child, Arstal. That child had special Mozoku abilities that were so powerful that a new law was written that a child born with the special marking and abilities, like Arstal, was to be the next ruler.

Though Mozoku's last Queen, Asthenia, is still alive, Jade is to rule because Asthenia gave her powers away to save the country during the last major fight against the humans. Asthenia ruled for ten more years without any special abilities so when Jade showed up with the marking and abilities, she was quickly made to be the ruler.

"How did you know it was me? I mean, I haven't noticed any special abilities." Jade said when the explanation was through.

"Your abilities will show themselves when the time comes." Gunter said as he finished off his sandwich.

"What about the marking? Without seeing any marking or abilities, Konrad just started saying I was to rule, what if it isn't me who is to be the next ruler?" Jade asked.

"The scar below your left eyebrow is the special marking." Konrad said, softly tracing over the scar Jade had just above her left eye.

Jade thought for a moment. She didn't know how she got the scar. Her mother said she had it since birth, she said maybe she bumped something while Jade was still inside her that caused jade to get cut and scarred. "Was Arstal born with the scar?"

"Yes, there are two different stories of why he did. One is that his mother tried to kill the baby while she was pregnant. The other is that it was a sign to help us figure out that a new way of living was to come." Gunter shrugged. "I personally think his mother tried to have an abortion. Many people said she couldn't handle the stress of being pregnant."

Jade remained silent. What if her mother didn't want her? Did she try to get rid of the baby? She pushed those thoughts out of her mind. Of course her mother wanted her. Why wouldn't she? "What kind of special abilities am I supposed to have?"

"There's no way to know." Wolfram said.

"Unless we see your abilities firsthand." Gwendal added.

They packed everything up. Everyone except Jade mounted their horses. "I think I'll walk." Jade said. She grabbed the reins and pulled slightly to make Mooneyes walk along side her.

They continued to walk through the meadow. Soon they came to a field of wildflowers, which came up to Jade's waist. As they walked through it, Jade picked a small green flower that looked like a rose. She smelled it and smiled. It reminded her of her mother's perfume. She tucked it behind her ear. Konrad and Wolfram rode behind her, Gwendal and Gunter were before her.

They approached a river and decided that the horses should rest. Jade sat at the bottom of a large pine tree. The men were seeing to the horses. Suddenly, an arrow pierced the wood right next to Jade's head. She shrieked and jumped to her feet. More arrows struck the tree around her, enabling her to move left or right. The men quickly drew out their swords. Wolfram started to run to Jade, but an arrow flew right in front of him.

"Stay right where you are." a deep voice said. No one moved. "Good." The owner of the voice came out from the tree line and held a long sword. "Cooperate and no one will get hurt." More men with swords came out from the trees, there was about a total of 10 or 12. Two of the men had bows on their backs.

**AN: Thank you for reading my fic. What will happen to Jade and her guards? Will she ever wake up and forget about this odd dream? Or will she and her men meet the ultimate creator and never see life again? Please review and read on!**

**Thank you**

**Angel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kyou Kara Maou. I only take credit for Jade and some of the story line.**

**AN: I hope you all enjoy this fic. Just a stroll in the park…or rather a horse back ride of hell?? Please read and review. Thank you, enjoy.**

Jade 

**Part the Fifth**

"What do you want?" Gwendal demanded to know.

The man smiled. "Whatever I wish to have." He said simply.

"Who are you?" Konrad said.

"I am known as Neosanu." Neosanu answered. He looked to Jade and smiled.

Wolfram followed his gaze. "Don't you dare." He threatened.

"Tsk Tsk. You're not in a position to make such a threat." Neosanu said, his gaze still on Jade.

Jade swallowed hard and backed against the tree. She knew who these people were, bandits. They probably wanted to steal their food and money. And she was right. Two men searched the bags on the horses for the food. They took all the food, and there wasn't any money. Neosanu ordered them to also take the horses. "They'll seal for good money." He had said. Jade kept her mouth shut during the whole event. Four men saddled the horses. Mooneyes was left for Neosanu to ride.

"You," Neosanu said, pointing his finger at Jade. "Come." Jade remained still. "Did you not hear me? Come here."

"Leave her alone, just take the horses and go." Gwendal said, he slowly moved towards Jade.

An arrow soared above Jade's head. She yelped and sunk to her knees. "I said don't move." Neosanu said. A man grabbed Jade's upper arm and yanked her to her feet. Konrad held Wolfram from running to Jade. The man yanked Jade all the way to Neosanu, she was kicking and screaming.

"Get off of me!" Jade yelled when Neosanu held her too close for comfort.

Jade swung her leg and kicked Neosanu right in the groan. Neosanu dropped to his knees and let go of Jade. Jade immediately swung around to run, but was stopped by one of the men with a bow and arrows. He grabbed her and threw her hard on the ground. Jade tried to get up, but the man pinned her down. Wolfram was fighting against Gwendal and Konrad, but he couldn't free himself from their grasps. Gunter knew he better not move, the men could very easily harm, or even kill Jade.

Jade grabbed the bow in her left hand, and an arrow in her right hand. She stabbed the man in his right shoulder using the arrow. The man screamed with pain and flung off of Jade. Neosanu was back on his feet, though moving slowly. Jade scrambled to her feet and ran backwards away from the large group of men. She aimed the arrow at Neosanu and stopped moving when she was back at the tree with the arrows sticking out.

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill him!" She yelled when the men tried to approach.

Gunter, Gwendal, and Konrad positioned themselves between Jade and the men; now knowing she was out of immediate danger. Wolfram ran straight to her side.

"Don't listen to her! She's a woman! She couldn't hit an apple if it were right up against the arrow itself!" Neosanu yelled. "I want her, and I want her now!"

His men all rushed towards her. Gunter, Gwendal, and Konrad fought several each. Wolfram was up against the wounded archer and another swordsmen. Jade caught a glimpse of the second archer on Wolfram's horse, aiming an arrow right at him. Jade quickly aimed her arrow and let it go. The arrow flew threw the air and hit the archer in the left side of his chest. He sat still. He dropped his weapons and fell off of the horse, dead. All movement stopped. Jade quickly grabbed on of the arrows from the tree and aimed at Neosanu.

"What about my aim?" she asked, surprisingly calm after she just killed a man.

Neosanu grabbed his sword and started walking towards her. "Why you…" his men began to attack again. Neosanu fought his way towards Jade. Wolfram finally was able to defeat his opponents and stood between Jade and Neosanu. Konrad, Gwendal, and Gunter also finished off their opponents and now turned towards Neosanu.

"You should have left her alone." Konrad said.

Jade dropped the bow and arrow and held onto Wolfram. She looked over his shoulder at Neosanu.

"Your Majesty," Gunter said, "you may decide whether to spare his life for now and have him hung in public, or have him locked in a jail cell for the remainder of his pathetic life."

Jade felt Wolfram tense and thought how Wolfram must have felt watching what she was going through and not being able to stop it. "I'll leave that decision to Wolfram."

Neosanu growled and glared at Wolfram. "Sorry, but I'm not through yet." He whistled and the trees began to shake. Jade looked up and the birds flew off very quickly. The ground began to shake and a large rock like monster came out of the trees. "Try to destroy this."

Gwendal laughed. "Very well. You don't fully comprehend who you're dealing with." He concentrated and his left hand started to glow a faint green. He opened his hand towards the rock creature and it tumbled apart into a pile of rock. Jade looked on in amazement. That was the Mozoku power.

Neosanu looked frightened. Wolfram laughed. "Done playing yet?" Neosanu didn't answer. "Well then, I've decided your punishment. Though it should be to die by my blade, I will spare you're life for now. You see, there are a lot of young Mozoku who will be practicing their powers very soon, and I believe you'll be a good test subject." Neosanu grew wide-eyed. "Is that acceptable, Your Majesty?"

Jade nodded. "If that is what you wish."

Konrad bowed slightly at Jade and moved towards Neosanu. "On behalf of the Queen." Konrad fought against Neosanu in a sword fight, but Konrad being the best in all the land, he was able to quickly disarm Neosanu. He made a swift movement and hit Neosanu behind the neck with the butt end of his sword, causing Neosanu to become unconscious. Gunter gathered the horses and Konrad and Gwendal tied Neosanu up with the rope that was used to tie the bags to the horses.

Wolfram sheathed his sword and turned to Jade. He hugged her tightly and then held her at arms length, inspecting her. "Are you alright? If he harmed you-"

"I'm fine." Jade interrupted. "A bit shaken, maybe bruised…but nothing major."

Wolfram hugged her tightly again and sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're safe, I was so worried. I should have been more alert. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry. It wasn't your fault." She tried to sooth him. She hugged him back.

"Wolfram, We'll put Neosanu on your horse, you can ride with Her Majesty." Konrad called over.

Wolfram forced himself to let go of Jade. He led her to Mooneyes and climbed up. He held out his hand to help her on. Gwendal grabbed her waist and lifted her up onto Mooneyes. "Thank you." Jade said as she settled herself in front of Wolfram. Gwendal lowered his head and saddled his own horse. Konrad held the reins of Wolfram's horse; Gunter was behind, keeping a close eye on Neosanu. Gwendal led them back the way they came.

"Besides the last hour," Wolfram whispered to Jade, "Did you enjoy yourself today?"

"Yes, it was lovely." Jade answered. She was in his arms and suddenly felt tired. She leaned back against him and relaxed. "How was your day?"

"Wonderful." He held the reins in one hand and encircled Jade's waist with the other, so if she fell asleep he could make sure she didn't fall off.

Jade listened to the horses' foot falls for a moment, glad that she was with Wolfram and not riding away with Neosanu. "Wolfram, what about the other men?"

"When we get back to the castle, I'll send some people to take care of them." Wolfram said.

Jade nodded and fell silent. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall asleep.

She woke with a start. The horses weren't moving, but they were in the castle walls. Gwendal picked her up and off of the horse and Wolfram dismounted. Gwendal handed her off to Wolfram and he carried her all the way to her bed. He laid her down and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight."

"Stay with me?" Jade asked and looked up at him. Wolfram slid into the bed with her. "Thank you." She said and cuddled into him. Jade couldn't fall asleep as quickly as she had hoped. She had never slept in a man's arms like this before. Slowly she fell asleep.

**AN: Thank you for reading my fic. Another day ended well, besides a fight to remember for Jade. How will she handle being 'Queen?' Is her mother worrying about her? Please review and read on!**

**Thank you**

**Angel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kyou Kara Maou. I only take credit for Jade and some of the story line.**

**AN: I hope you all enjoy this fic. Jade becomes Queen! What will she do now? Can she ever leave and go back to her mother? Please read and review. Thank you, enjoy.**

Jade 

**Part the Sixth**

. The next morning, Jade woke up refreshed. The memory of seeing so much death tried to find its way into her dreams, but every time they tried, Wolfram had quickly kissed them away. She opened her eyes and saw Wolfram sleeping. The room was still mainly dark. The sun had yet to show itself, though a hint of its light found its way across the sky. Jade remained still, watching Wolfram sleep. Her emotions grew very strong for him. She was surprised by herself when she heard the words 'stay with me' come from her own lips. She couldn't explain why these feelings suddenly appeared. Maybe it was her destiny….or maybe Wolfram was meant to be her soul mate….

After several minutes, Jade could see the sunlight begin to dance across the ceiling. She kissed Wolfram's cheek and climbed out of bed. Wolfram didn't move, so she silently left and got a bath. When she returned to her room, Wolfram was just as she left him. She quietly got changed into black caprees and a t-shirt. She made a mental note to ask why all her clothes were black. She was tying on her shoes when she heard Wolfram wake.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully.

Wolfram yawned. "Good morning." He stood and stretched. "I see you're ready for another day."

"Of course," Jade replied. "It's a beautiful day and I don't want to miss a minute of it."

They both walked out into the hall. Servants were running about cleaning and getting the castle ready for the day's events to come. The sun shone brightly as it started its journey across the sky. Jade could feel its warmth already.

"I'm going to get ready for today," Wolfram said. "I'll see you at breakfast." He kissed her cheek and left towards his own room.

Jade watched him disappear around a corner. She thought about what to do and decided to go out into the courtyard. When she walked out of the castle, Konrad was also leaving, being followed by five other men. They bowed to her when she approached.

"Good morning Your Majesty," they said in unison.

"Please, just call me Jade," Jade said smiling a greeting. "May I ask what you are up to?"

"I am giving them their morning practice." Konrad said, motioning to the courtyard.

"May I watch?" Jade asked.

Konrad nodded and they went to the center of the courtyard. The five men faced Konrad and Konrad stood alone. Jade stood to the side and watched with excited eyes. All of the men drew their swords. Konrad nodded and one by one the men raced towards him and tried to attack him. Jade gasped and wondered why they were practicing with real swords.

Konrad had been able to disarm the last man and his sword flew in the air straight to Jade. It crashed on the ground right before her. She lifted the sword up and realized the sword was fake. She looked it over and smiled. "Do you think I could try?"

Konrad faced Jade and raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever handled a sword before?"

"No," Jade said simply.

"I'll pair you with one of them," he motioned towards the men standing behind him, "And once you get the basics you can try one on one combat." He looked at the men and smiled. "Cazimi."

A man stepped forward. He looked to be the youngest of the group. "He is a beginner as well." Konrad explained. Cazimi bowed and started showing Jade how to hold a sword. One side of the blade was mainly for the use of offense attacks, and the other was mainly for defense. Jade was practicing holding the sword and moving into different stances when a servant came to let them know breakfast was ready. Konrad escorted her to the dinning hall.

Gwendal, and Gunter were already there and were seated. They sat down and waited. Wolfram came in only a minute later. His hair was still damp from his bath. He sat down next to Jade and talked with his brothers. Jade was quiet till the breakfast was served. She ate her breakfast. When she finished, she talked with Konrad.

"Are you going to return to Cazimi and the others?" Jade asked.

"Yes, would you like to join me?" Konrad said.

This caught Wolfram's attention. He listened in on their conversation.

"Yes, I'd like to learn more," Jade replied.

"You're not teaching her how to swordfight are you?" Wolfram asked his brother.

"She wishes too." Konrad answered.

Jade turned to Wolfram. "What's wrong with me wanting to fight? I should know how to protect myself."

Wolfram shook his head. "I didn't say there was anything wrong…I was just asking."

Several minutes later, everyone headed to the courtyard. Cazimi and the other men were already there. "Konrad, you hadn't introduced me to the others." Jade said when she saw them.

Konrad had the men line up and said their names. "You know Cazimi, the others are Kabaji, Watanati, Joshimo, and Anatashi." The men bowed as their names were said.

Cazimi began to teach Jade yet again. About an hour later, Konrad finally had Jade practice one on one combat with Wolfram. They stood apart and faced each other.

"Whenever you're ready," Wolfram said.

Jade studied his stance. He stood in such a way that gave her the impression that he didn't believe she could win a fight. She also noticed that it was a pathetic defensive stance. She stood still for only a moment before she saw the flaw in his stance. She charged towards him and made a move to make him think she would strike from the left with the blade. He moved his sword vertically, to block Jade's horizontal blade. Instead of Jade continuing the attack, before their blades touched, she swung the butt end of her sword into Wolfram's left side, not hard enough to hurt him though. They remained still. Konrad clapped. Wolfram looked shocked.

Jade stood straight. "The blade isn't the only part of the sword that can do damage." Jade said. Cazimi and the others cheered. "Your stance was flawed. You didn't take me seriously." Jade turned and walked back to her starting point. She faced Wolfram again and this time, he was in his usual stance, the stance she saw him take when he was protecting her by the river.

She couldn't see any quick flaws right away. After a moment, Wolfram lunged at her. He was fast, and it was only luck that Jade blocked his attack. She was forced back a few steps and ducked when he forced his blade straight at her. She was down on her heels, and an idea came to her. She turned her sword so the blade faced away from Wolfram. She quickly leapt up into Wolfram's chest before he could bring his sword back to him. The butt of her sword was pressed against his chest, right above his heart. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Wolfram," Konrad said, "You're going too easy on her."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Too easy? You mean I haven't even scratched the surface of your swordsmanship?"

Wolfram smiled. "That's right, honey. I haven't even gotten started." He walked away and soon they were in fighting stances again.

Jade sighed and took a defensive stance. Wolfram smiled and ran at her. His attacks were more aggressive this time. Jade was being pushed back with every attack she blocked. She took a step back and tripped over a rock. She fell down hard on the ground, her sword clashed beside her. She looked up at Wolfram to find his blade pointed at her throat.

"This is my win." Wolfram declared.

"It's not over yet," Jade said.

"You're at the end of my blade. Your sword is out of reach." Wolfram said. "If I was a real enemy, I would've cut your throat by now."

"If you were a real enemy, I would've done this by now." Jade kicked behind Wolfram's knee, making him fall down beside her. She moved on top of him and held his own sword lightly against his neck. "How's that?"

"The men could learn a few tricks from you." Konrad said to Jade. "Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"I've never touched a sword before today." Jade said, getting off Wolfram and helping him up. "Though growing up where I have made you learn a few tricks to keep yourself from getting pounded into the ground by the big girl who always wanted half your lunch…."

They continued one on one fighting till lunch. After they ate lunch, Jade decided to sit out and watch everyone else practice. After she had beaten Wolfram those first three times, she hadn't beaten him since. She was amazed at how sword fighting looked so elegant, even though it caused so much death and destruction.

Konrad finally dismissed Anatashi, Cazimi, Kabaji, Watanati, and Joshimo. Konrad, Gunter, Gwendal, and Wolfram walked over to Jade. "Howdy boys," Jade smiled, "Mighty fine job y'all did just now."

Wolfram yawned and rested his head on Jade's shoulder. "It's almost time for your ceremony."

Jade raised both eyebrows. "What ceremony?"

"The ceremony to lawfully make you Queen." Konrad said.

"See Gwendal," Wolfram said smiling at Jade, "I told you she was really asleep when you explained this to her yesterday."

"Then please do me a favor and explain it to me again." Jade said.

"Tonight we will have the ceremony and you'll have to fulfill some of your duties afterwards. Nothing to worry about." Gwendal explained.

They went through a quick practice of what Jade was to do for the ceremony. When Jade finally thought she was ready, the ceremony was almost at hand. She had returned to her room to rest. A knock stopped her from undressing. "Come in." She said and fixed her shirt. Wolfram came in.

"Are you ready for the ceremony?" Wolfram asked. "It's almost time."

"Almost time?" Jade almost screamed. She looked down at herself and became frustrated. "But what am I to wear?" Konrad and Gunter came in behind Wolfram.

Konrad looked her over. "Yes, of course you can't wear that to the ceremony." He teased.

Gunter smiled and his nose began to bleed. Wolfram smacked him upside his head. "Hey! I didn't say anything!"

"True," Wolfram said, hitting Gunter again, "but you were thinking it."

"Um," Jade interrupted, "sorry to interrupt, but what about this ceremony?"

Servants came running into Jade's room and surrounded her. "Pardon, but you must leave," one of them said to Wolfram and the others, "we must get her dressed." They hurried Wolfram, Konrad, and Gunter out into the hall and closed the door. They striped her clothes off and began wrapping her in heavy linens.

When they finished, Jade was tightly wrapped in light blue linens with gold patterns printed on it. She sat in front of a window. The servants brushed her hair and put it up in a high ponytail using a light blue ribbon. From the ponytail came five long braids. The servants braided gold strings in her hair and finished the braids off with more light blue ribbons. When they finished, Jade was escorted out of the room and into the hall where everyone awaited her arrival.

"Well," Jade said when no one said a word, "What do you think?"

Gunter had a nosebleed and was forced to leave by Konrad who just merely nodded his approval.

Wolfram looked her over very carefully. "You look stunning," he finally said. He offered her his arm and she took it. "Everyone is here. Duchesses and Dukes, and many of our most respected soldiers as well." He led her towards the large ballroom.

"So I must behave myself as well as a respectable Queen should?" Jade mused. "I'll also have to keep good posture, though I'm warning you now, these clothes are heavy."

"It's to test you," Wolfram said smiling. "If the weight doesn't bother you too much, you would show that you are a strong leader."

They could hear the loud noise of people laughing and talking. When they reached the doors, a trumpet sounded their arrival. "Her Majesty, and her escort, Lord Wolfram!" the man with the trumpet called.

They walked in and everyone fell silent. "I hope this silence is a good thing." Jade whispered to Wolfram. He didn't reply. Everyone began talking again after Jade had reached the center of the room. She noticed Konrad was against a wall, keeping his eyes on her. Gwendal stood on the other side of the room, also keeping his eyes on her. She couldn't find Gunter. "Where's Gunter?"

"He's busy at the moment." Wolfram said. He stopped walking and turned to Jade. "Do you dance?"

"Yes." Jade answered. Musicians began to play a tune. Wolfram put a hand around Jade's waist and they began to dance. Everyone around them waited a moment before they, too, began to dance.

After several dances, Konrad had asked to dance with Jade. Wolfram took Konrad's place against the wall. "Don't you trust everyone here?" Jade asked. "Why are you three watching me so closely?"

"We trust everyone, but it's just a precaution." Konrad said.

Gwendal had also asked to dance with Jade. When they stopped, Jade felt tired. She walked to a chair and sat down. A waiter came over with a glass of water. "Thank you," Jade said when she took the glass, "that is very kind of you." She drank her water and a man she did not know walked up to her.

"Your Majesty," he bowed. "May I have the honor of a dance?" He held his hand out.

Jade noticed his clothes. He wore a soldier's uniform. She smiled and accepted his hand. He led her to the floor. Jade saw Wolfram's face turn slightly angry as he watched her. "I'm sorry," Jade said as they danced, "but may I ask what your name is?"

The man laughed lightly. "I'm the one that's sorry, I didn't introduce myself." He paused while he bent Jade backwards. "My name is Salebia. I am a captain in your army."

Jade smiled. "Then I am honored to be dancing with you, Captain Salebia." They continued to talk softly as they danced. When the music stopped, Wolfram immediately went to Jade's side.

"Pardon me Captain," Wolfram said.

"No, of course not." Salebia said and bowed. "Thank you for the dance Your Majesty." And he left.

Jade saw Gunter carrying a small pillow. Wolfram took Jade's hand and escorted her towards Gunter. Gwendal and Konrad met them at Gunter.

"Your Majesty," Gwendal said, "you look gorgeous."

Gwendal's voice boomed in the silence of the room. "We shall begin the ceremony." Two soldiers appeared on either side of Jade. Everyone stood to the sides of the room.

The soldiers pulled out their swords and laid them on the floor. Gwendal motioned for Jade to sit down. Jade slowly dropped to her knees and sat on her heels. The soldiers kneeled facing her. Gunter spoke in a language Jade couldn't identify, though she knew it was the language the first Mozoku spoke. It was a prayer to ask that the new King or Queen would live a long prosperous life. When he was done, he lifted a tiara off of the pillow he had carried.

The tiara was silver with a lot of diamonds all over it. In the center of the front, a deep blue sapphire sparkled in the light.

"Something gorgeous for a gorgeous woman," Gunter whispered in her ear. He said another line in the Mozoku language. He slowly lowered the tiara onto Jade's head and helped her to her feet. "Her Majesty, the Queen!"

Everyone burst into applause. Jade was directed to sit in a chair in the middle of the room. One by one, everyone in the room gave her his or her blessing. She was also given a few gifts as well. Fine linens and rugs, some of the Dukes gave her jewels. Dinner was served shortly after. They danced for another hour after dinner. Finally everyone had left.

Jade waved goodbye to the last guest and watched as he rode away. When the guest was out of sight, she collapsed into a chair in one of the sitting rooms. "Stick a fork in me, I'm done." Konrad and Gwendal sat in the room with her.

"You're not done yet," Gwendal said. "You need to sign some papers for us." He stood and offered his arm.

Jade sighed and stood. "Just how many papers are we talking about?" she asked and took his arm for support. The heavy linens she wore were taking their toll on her.

"Not many," Gwendal said. He led her through the castle. They stopped when they reached Gwendal's office. Jade sat at the desk in front of the windows. Gwendal grabbed a folder off the desk and opened it, revealing a small stack of papers. "These need signed."

Jade took the folder and quickly read over the papers. One was related to Wolfram's request of punishment for Neosanu. Jade quickly signed the papers and closed the folder. "Is that all?"

Gwendal nodded. "Tomorrow, after breakfast, we will have more for you." Jade acknowledged this and slowly made her way back to her room.

When she opened her bedroom door, two servants were waiting to undress her. Jade closed the door and the servants began undoing her hair and unwrapping the linens from her. They placed her tiara on the dresser. When the servants left, Jade was dressed in a long night gown. She fell back onto her bed and sighed.

Wolfram entered her room and smiled down at her. "At least you lasted long enough for the quests."

Jade returned his smile, "Yeah, though I feel like sleeping for days." She rolled off the bed and stretched.

"You will be fairly busy tomorrow morning," Wolfram said. He sat on the bed. "If you like, I can teach you some of our sports after lunch."

Jade nodded "That sounds good." She closed the curtains and yawned. Wolfram motioned for her to sit next to him. She did as he wanted and rested her head on his shoulder. Her hair fell in front of her face.

"Would you like to play bumpball?" Wolfram asked softly, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," Jade answered. "Do you have competitions for your sports?"

"We do. The bumpball season is coming up next week." Wolfram said, massaging Jade's neck. After a minute he stopped. He slowly lifted Jade's face up to his. They starred at one another. Slowly Wolfram lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss was soft and lingered after it had stopped.

Jade blushed slightly. Wolfram whispered goodnight and left, closing the door behind him. When Jade was left alone, she felt her lips with her fingertips. After a moment of bewilderment, Jade smiled and went to sleep.

**AN: Thank you for reading my fic. Jade is finally the official Queen, but how will she handle her duties? Isn't being Queen every girls' dream? Why doesn't Jade feel completely happy? Please review and read on!**

**Thank you**

**Angel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kyou Kara Maou. I only take credit for Jade and some of the story line.**

**AN: I hope you all enjoy this fic. Jade becomes Queen! What will she do now? Can she ever leave and go back to her mother? Please read and review. Thank you, enjoy.**

Jade 

**Part the Seventh**

The next morning, Jade awoke with the sun. She stretched and climbed out of bed. She felt very refreshed and relaxed. She quickly bathed and dressed. She practiced sword fighting with Konrad and Cazimi and the others. Finally breakfast was ready.

Once she finished eating, Gwendal immediately ushered her off to a huge office room. Books lined two out of five walls. The room was shaped like a pentagon. One wall had the main entrance door and two chairs on each side of the door. A forth wall had another door and a large painting of a beautiful river scene. The fifth wall was behind the desk and was nothing but a large window with a glass door, which allowed someone to be able to walk out into a small garden which was enclosed by a three foot high stone wall. The garden allowed privacy because just behind the stone wall was eight foot tall bushes. Two benches were on either side of the small circular garden, against the walls. In the middle of the garden was a fountain statue of a horse on its hind legs. Around the statue was an assortment of red and pink flowers.

"Whoa," Jade said softly as she walked around the office.

"This is your private office," Gwendal said. He motioned for her to sit in the chair behind the desk.

She did so and opened up the drawers. The first drawer on her left was empty. The drawer beneath it had blank paper. Jade opened up the top drawer on her right. It had writing utensils in a corner, but was mainly empty. The bottom drawer was empty.

"Not much in here," Jade said when she closed the last drawer.

"You still need to fill the drawers with your own personal things," Gwendal said. He walked to a sidewall, the wall with the second door and painting, which was on Jade's right. He opened the door and motioned her to walk in. "This is a filing room."

Jade walked in and looked around. There was no window, overhead lights hung from the ceiling. The room was relatively small. Three sides were nothing but floor to ceiling file cabinets. She opened a drawer on her left and read a file's name. "Alamania Bill." She looked at Gwendal. "What's that?"

"Everything about that is in the file." Gwendal said. "This is what you are to be doing for awhile." He looked at all of the cabinets. "You need to read all of the files in here so you can better understand our laws and customs." Jade looked at him like he was crazy. "Don't worry," Gwendal quickly added, "The files are in alphabetical order. A begins at the top of the first cabinet on the left; Z ends at the bottom of the first cabinet on the right. Most drawers have only a few files."

Jade sighed. "When do I need to have this all read by?"

"As soon as possible. I expect it will take you a couple of days to get through all of them." Gwendal said, leaving the file room. Jade followed. "Of course you'll be here reading all day, so it shouldn't take too long. And you will need to remember what you read."

Jade shook her head. "I can't." Gwendal looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Wolfram said I'll be able to play volley…I mean bumpball after lunch." Jade explained.

Gwendal shook his head and left without another word, probably to go track Wolfram down and yell at him. Jade closed her office door and took a minute for realization to hit her. She had her own personal office space. She felt very important, besides the fact that she had been crowned Queen. She thought back to the crown sitting on her dresser. She sighed and went back into the file room. She grabbed the files from the first drawer, there was only four. She went back to her desk and opened up the first file, "Aan vs. Schmidt." As she read, she took several notes on one of the blank papers from her drawer.

_Aan vs. Schmidt:_

_Aan was accused of murdering Schmidt's wife._

_Schmidt demanded that Aan should be punished, but there were no laws to punish Aan._

_King Leonardo II signed a law, "Murder of Injustice", to allow sever punishment for those who commit murder, if and only if the suspect is found guilty by the King/Queen._

The file went on to specifying the types of punishment.

Jade closed the file and placed it in the far right corner of her desk. She placed the sheet of notes in the bottom right drawer and retrieved another blank paper before opening up the second file.

_Abrich Law:_

_King Abrich signed the law to stop men from marrying more than one woman at a time._

_A record of the couple's marriage must be kept in a file room at the church they are married at._

_A copy of the file will be sent to a marriage management building, located in Snowhill._

Jade closed the folder and placed it on top of the first. She looked at a clock, 8:30. She groaned and opened up the third file. By 9:30, she was done with the first four files. She looked over her notes and placed them back in the drawer. She picked the files up and replaced them in the right order, back in the file drawer marked A-Aj. The second drawer was marked Ak-As.

The file room had four cabinets on the left wall, each cabinet with eight drawers. The middle wall had three cabinets, also eight drawers. The right wall had four cabinets, eight drawers high. Jade groaned again when she found out how many drawers she had to go through. There was a total of 88 drawers, who knows how many files.

There were only two files in the second drawer of the A's. This made her feel a bit better. At least the drawers weren't filled.

By 11:30, Jade had finished all of the A's and some of the B's.

Her desk was covered with piles of files she had not yet refilled yet, piles of files she needed to read still, and several books she had opened to find further information on several of the files. Her notes were scattered across the small area of desk in front of her. She had a headache and her hand felt cramped. She thought back to when she had to go to school. She had never written so much in such a short time.

She stretched and started walking around the room. She was in the middle of reviewing some key facts about the last couple files she read when someone knocked on her door. "Come in." Gwendal opened the door, followed by Gunter.

"Well, don't you look like a busy bee," Gunter said walking up to the desk. "Geez! You work hard." He smiled and before his nose could bleed, Gwendal threw a book that hit him right in the head. "Ouch!"

"It's time for lunch," Gwendal said, ignoring Gunter.

Jade looked relieved. She followed Gwendal and Gunter to the dinning hall. "You don't mind that I take this afternoon off from the reading do you?" Jade asked Gwendal.

"Not at all," Gunter said, putting his arm around Jade's shoulders, "Just don't become a slacker." Jade smiled, she wanted Gwendal's answer though.

Gwendal was silent for a moment. "You can do as you wish, Your Majesty."

Jade smiled uneasily at his answer. "My being Queen doesn't mean that what I wish is always the right thing."

Gwendal nodded. "Wise words." They entered the dinning hall. Konrad and Wolfram weren't there yet. Jade sat and waited for the others to join before she started to eat. About five minutes later, Wolfram and Konrad came into the dinning hall and took their seats.

Konrad looked up from his plate. "Have you ever played a game like bumpball before?"

"Yes," Jade smiled. "Though we call it volleyball. I played on my junior high team till I finished school."

Wolfram smiled. "Maybe you can play on the Snowhill's team this season."

Jade looked up. "Snowhill? Where have I head that name before…" She thought about where she had heard that name. "Oh, yes, I remember. Snowhill was mentioned in one of the files I read this morning."

Gwendal smiled in approval. "Do you remember what it said?"

"Um…it was in the…in the…the 'Aburch Law'? No, no…that isn't it…" she tried to remember.

"Abrich," Gunter helped.

Jade smiled. "Yes, 'Abrich Law'. I remember now. King Abrich said that all marriage files were to be kept in Snowhill." She silently congratulated herself. "So where is Snowhill?"

"This castle is located in Snowhill, the town we need to pass through to enter and exit the castle." Wolfram explained.

Jade finished her lunch. "Time to play some bumpball." Konrad said and stood. The others followed. They went into the courtyard and Jade froze. While she was stuck in her office all morning, Wolfram was busy making the bumpball arrangements.

A net was set up in the middle of the courtyard. A group of seven men were standing on the far side of the net. Jade did not recognize them. They were dressed in matching, light blue and white uniforms. The uniforms' shirt said Snowhill.

"They're the Snowhill team?" Jade asked as the men bowed.

"Yes," Wolfram said motioned them to rise. "Four men on each team play at a time. The other three men are back-ups, just incase the starting players are hurt and can't play."

Jade nodded slightly. "In volleyball, there are six players on each team at once." She smiled at the men. "I'm gonna have to get used to the four man rule."

Four of the seven men moved onto the court. They were positioned in a square, two in front, two in back. Konrad and Wolfram took off their shirts and upper armor, and their swords. They were on the opposite side of the net of the four men. Wolfram took the position in the back right corner, Konrad beside him in the back left corner. Gwendal took his sword off, but he left his armor and shirt on. He positioned himself in front of Konrad. Gunter motioned for Jade to take her position, which was in front of Wolfram.

Jade took her position and put her hands together. "Who's serving first?"

"They are," Gwendal said, nodding his head towards the other men. He stood in the same position as Jade.

Jade smiled and placed her right foot closer to the net. She slowly shifted her weight from her right foot to her left foot and back to her right. Gunter stood by one of the nets' posts and rolled a ball to one of the men on the other team. He picked the ball up and prepared to serve. Jade began shifting her weight more quickly.

"Why are you doing that?" the man standing in front of her on the other side of the net asked.

Jade didn't take her eyes off of the man about to serve. "You'll see."

The server threw the ball into the air and hit the ball. The ball flew over the net and was quickly dropping between Gwendal and Jade. Jade quickly shifted her weight onto her left foot and pushed off. She moved closer to Gwendal and called out, "I got it." She was in position before the ball could fall below the height of the net. She hit the ball back over the net with ease and moved back to her own area before the other team could hit the ball back.

The man in front of the server hit the ball over the net and over Jade's head. Jade stood still and looked back to Wolfram. Wolfram took a small step forward and bumped the ball towards the net. The man that stood in front of Jade jumped up and raised his hand to spike the ball back. Jade quickly moved to the net. The man hit the ball down hard. Jade fell to her knees to hit it back up. The ball hit the net and was flung over Jade's head towards Gwendal. Gwendal set the ball up into the air. Konrad moved up to the front and spiked the ball. Jade finally got to her feet and moved back to her position. The ball hit the ground before the Snowhill team could get it back over the net.

Gunter raised a hand on Jade's side of the net and called, "Point." A servant opposite of Gunter wrote down on a sheet of paper.

Jade quickly congratulated her team. It was her turn to serve. She was now where Wolfram had stood. Gwendal was in front of her. Wolfram was on her left. Gunter rolled the ball to her and she picked it up. She held the ball in her left hand. She made a fist with her right hand and placed it under the ball. She waited for Gunter to signal she should serve. She brought her right hand back and behind her. She quickly removed her left hand from beneath the ball and quickly swung her right hand forward and hit beneath the ball, sending it over the net and towards the back two men on the other team.

After about an hour, the game finally was over. The score was 25, Jade's team, to 23, Snowhill's team. Jade took a towel from one of the servants and wiped her face. Wolfram dumped a glass of water on his head and Jade couldn't help put stare as the water slide down his neck and shoulders, and slowly ran down his chest and flat stomach. When Wolfram looked up at her, she blushed and turned away.

Konrad, a towel thrown over his shoulder, walked up to Jade and smiled. "I think that was the best game I've played in a long while."

Jade returned his smile. "You and your brothers aren't so bad. Where did you all learn to play?"

"Bumpball is our main sport. We've played this game since we were young." Konrad said and excused himself to talk with the Snowhill team and Gwendal.

Wolfram slowly sauntered up to Jade's side. Water was still running off of him, soaking into his pants. "I think they are considering letting you join the team." He put an arm around Jade's shoulders. "Of course you're guaranteed a position, Your Majesty."

"Please," Jade said, leaning into him, "Don't call me that." She looked at the Snowhill team. "If I am allowed to join, I wish it would be because of my skill, not my ranking in the Mozoku society. Besides," she looked up at Wolfram, "I don't want to join the team."

Wolfram looked surprised. "Why? You're a good player. You can easily make the team with your skills."

"I have duties as Queen," she explained. "I don't think Gwendal would like it anyway. I have to read all of the files about your history and laws, I don't have time to join the team."

**AN: Thank you for reading my fic. Jade tries to be a great Queen, it is, after all, her dream. But something inside still pains her…but she wont let the others even think that. Will she confront her fear and let the others know? She can't hide it forever… Please review and read on!**

**Thank you**

**Angel**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kyou Kara Maou. I only take credit for Jade and some of the story line.**

**AN: I hope you all enjoy this fic. Jade had fun playing with the boys. She forgot how she felt about this situation…She wants time a lone, but is that really a good thing? Please read and review. Thank you, enjoy.**

Jade 

**Part the Eighth**

Wolfram slowly sauntered up to Jade's side. Water was still running off of him, soaking into his pants. "I think they are considering letting you join the team." He put an arm around Jade's shoulders. "Of course you're guaranteed a position, Your Majesty."

"Please," Jade said, leaning into him, "Don't call me that." She looked at the Snowhill team. "If I am allowed to join, I wish it would be because of my skill, not my ranking in the Mozoku society. Besides," she looked up at Wolfram, "I don't want to join the team."

Wolfram looked surprised. "Why? You're a good player. You can easily make the team with your skills."

"I have duties as Queen," she explained. "I don't think Gwendal would like it anyway. I have to read all of the files about your history and laws, I don't have time to join the team."

"Gwendal is to bossy, he never has any fun." Wolfram muttered with a disgusted look.

Jade laughed. "Oh my," she started to walk to the castle.

"Wait, where are you heading off to?" Wolfram asked, following her.

"I'm sweating," she said, pulling her shirt from her chest. "I'm going to get washed off." Wolfram noticed that Gunter overheard her. Wolfram also noticed how Gunter smiled. Jade had noticed too. "Gunter," she said, "you need to rid your mind of those thoughts or—" too late. Wolfram had hit Gunter hard over the head with the bumpball.

"Don't even think about it," Wolfram said and hit Gunter again.

Jade's jaw dropped a half-inch. Every time Wolfram hit Gunter, Wolfram's chest muscles would flex. Jade noticed she was starring yet again. She quickly turned around and headed off to the castle. Her cheeks were beat red. _Maybe he didn't notice me starring_, she thought as she locked the bath's door and undressed, _God I hope he didn't_.

When she was finished washing off, she dried herself off with a clean towel and didn't feel like putting on the same clothes she were to play bumpball. She wrapped the towel tightly around her body and silently cursed how short the towel was. Her behind was barely covered. She grabbed her clothes and slowly opened the door, silently praying no one was out in the hall.

She walked out and wished she hadn't. Konrad and Gwendal came around a corner. They looked fresh out of the bath. They looked at her and she noticed their cheeks went a bit red. "I'm sorry," Jade said, "I didn't grab clean clothes to dress in."

Konrad shook his head. "No, it is we who should be sorry." He bowed and turned his back, leaving the same way he came. Gwendal bowed and left after Konrad.

Jade stood still in the hall for a moment before she hurried off to her room. She opened her bedroom door and thanked God that she didn't run into anyone else. She quickly closed the door behind her and locked it. She turned to walk to the bed but froze still before she took a step. She dropped her clothes to the floor and put her hands to her towel to make sure that wouldn't fall.

Wolfram was sitting on her bed; his shirt and armor were on the bed beside him. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her. He smiled slightly and slowly scanned her body. He moved his eyes from her slim ankles, up her long legs and smiled broader when his sight got a glimpse of exposed stomach where the towel had opened. He finally brought his gaze to rest on her face. Her mouth was slightly parted, her eyes were wide, but not totally surprised.

"Um…" Jade said uneasily.

Wolfram stood and slowly walked towards her. "I'm sorry. I'll leave to let you dress."

Jade stepped out of his way, making sure she faced him so he couldn't see her from behind. "Thank you…." Jade's cheeks turned a bit red.

Wolfram paused in front of her for a moment. He leaned towards her and kissed her softly on her check before continuing his way out of the room. He closed the door after himself and Jade locked it a moment later.

Jade quickly dressed and noticed Wolfram had left his shirt and armor on her bed. She thought about taking it to him, but doubted she could left the armor. She unlocked her door stepped into the hall.

It was a gorgeous day and dinner was still two hours away. She rocked on her heels as she thought about what to do. For once, she didn't have anyone telling her that she must go do this and that. She had two whole hours to herself. Her options were to go to her office and reorganize the mess she made and read more files, which she didn't really want to go do, or go out in the mid afternoon sun. If she were to go out, she could take a nice long walk, visit the town of Snowhill, take a horseback ride, or whatever she wanted.

She sighed and walked till she found herself in the large garden. She remembered most of the flowers names from when her and Konrad walked through when she first arrived to the Mozoku land. After several minutes, she decided on what she wanted to do.

She raced out of the garden and ran through the halls of the castle. She had almost run over at least six or seven servants along the way to the castle entrance. She slowed when she reached her destination, the stables.

"Hello?" Jade softly called out into the darkness of the stable.

"Yes Your Grace?" a short slim man said as he walked towards Jade, "would you like your horse ready for a ride?"

"Yes please." Jade smiled. The man smiled at her and disappeared back into the stable. He had friendly smile and looked to be in his 50's. After about 5 minutes, the stableman came back out of the stable with Mooneyes. Mooneyes was alert. Her ears were up and focused in Jade's direction. "Thank you!" Jade smiled and took the reins from the stableman.

"Your welcome Your Grace." He bowed. Another stableman came out with another horse ready to ride. "But I am truly sorry Your Majesty, but you must not go alone. Lord Wolfram will be here shortly to escort you on your ride." The other man let go of the reins of Wolfram's horse and both men disappeared into the stable.

Jade sighed and waited patiently fro Wolfram to arrive. She mounted her horse and grabbed the reins of the other horse. Mooneyes guided them to the front of the castle and as they stopped, Wolfram ran out of the castle and paused when he saw Jade waiting. They smiled to one another and Wolfram jumped onto his horse and took the reins from Jade.

"Where would you like to go?" Wolfram asked. They both headed towards the castle entrance.

"Just a ride…. Let's see where it will take us." Jade smiled.

And they went on there way towards the town and towards their destiny……

**AN: Thank you for reading my fic. Sorry it's a bit short…Jade and Wolfram get to spend some time a lone. What will happen? Will Jade tell him how she really feels about this…dream? Please review and read on!**

**Thank you**

**Angel**


End file.
